


Acertijos

by eskimal_mx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskimal_mx/pseuds/eskimal_mx
Summary: Korra entendía que las cosas estaban cambiando, que entre Asami y ella algo había surgido varios años atrás... Korrasami, en algún momento después de la batalla final contra Kuvira y antes de la boda de Varrick y Zhu Li.





	Acertijos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Soy nueva por acá (solo estaba en fanfiction . net pero decidí expandir horizontes xD) 
> 
> Esta historia Korrasami está situada en algún momento después de la batalla final contra Kuvira y antes de la boda de Varrick y Zhu Li. La escribí hace tiempo, después del final de la serie animada, así que no toma en cuenta los comics, espero que les guste y siempre se agradecen los comentarios y críticas constructivas :D

 

**ACERTIJOS.**

 

"Después de que la tierra dejó de temblar, salimos sin tener idea de lo que encontraríamos."

Bolin se encorvó e hizo un gesto digno de algún explorador de la selva apartando la maleza de su camino, con la mirada temeraria incluida.

"Recuerdo que estabas temblando y casi llorando…" murmuró Mako, y el resto de la audiencia tuvo que contener una carcajada colectiva.

Su hermano frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Es así como recompensas a tu hermano menor que te salvó la vida?"

Mako hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, aunque había algo de incredulidad en su mirada. Korra sabía que en ocasiones, Bolin tendía a la exageración, y al parecer el relato de cómo habían salido de lo que había estado a punto de convertirse en su tumba después de la batalla con Kuvira, no era la excepción.

"De acuerdo." Aceptó Bolin. "Quizá hubo un poco de histeria en aquel momento… ¡pero todo era un desastre! Explosiones aquí y allá, Mako al borde la muerte, ¡una luz cegadora!"

En aquel momento Bolin consiguió la atención de todos los presentes, y el joven Maestro Tierra continuó con su relato capturando al público con su habilidad innata para contar historias. De vez en cuando tenía la ocurrencia de hacer algún comentario (seguramente inventado, Korra lo sabía) de cómo su hermano mayor, aún en la antesala de la muerte, estaba preocupado por la correcta posición de su peinado y cejas. Aquello sí que consiguió una carcajada por parte de todos los presentes y un gesto ceñudo por parte de Mako.

Korra sonrió, recargando la espalda sobre Naga, y suspiró. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había relajado de esta manera, alrededor de una fogata que Mako había encendido, con su familia y amigos reunidos mientras hablaban de todo y nada a la vez, sin tener que preocuparse por alguna constante amenaza a su vida o la de sus seres queridos. Las cosas, por supuesto, estaban lejos de ser perfectas. Apenas habían pasado un par de días después de la batalla con Kuvira. La ciudad estaba en ruinas, la reconstrucción tardaría meses… años quizá. A pesar de haber evacuado la ciudad de manera exitosa, las víctimas mortales no se habían podido evitar… sin embargo, Korra pensaba que a pesar de todo, saldrían adelante.

Korra se distrajo un momento, y aparentemente en ese instante Bolin hizo algún comentario que una vez más le valió las risas de los demás. Opal, que se encontraba sentada a su lado, le propinó un codazo en las costillas a lo que el muchacho reaccionó con un gesto exagerado de dolor. Korra se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Durante los últimos minutos, más que participar en la conversación, Korra sólo había observado, así que durante ese tiempo resultó inevitable no notar la ausencia de Asami. La muchacha sólo había permanecido algunos minutos en la reunión y después se había disculpado murmurando algo acerca de que estaba cansada e iría a dormir. Pero Korra sabía que eso era una mentira. Era verdad que en el semblante de Asami había algo diferente, pero el Avatar dudaba que fuera precisamente agotamiento físico. Después de lo que había tenido que enfrentar, no la culpaba en absoluto. Korra sabía que a veces, en este tipo de situaciones, las personas necesitaban espacio… pero algo en el fondo le inquietaba. La mirada de Asami por momentos parecía perderse en un mar de melancolía, y después algo en ella parecía estar a punto de romperse… era justo en ese instante cuando Asami se ponía de pie, evitaba las miradas de quien fuera que estuviera presente y se despedía sin muchas explicaciones, o mejor dicho, siempre con la misma: "Estoy algo cansada… los veré mañana.". Y el resto de los presentes asentían con la cabeza y permanecían en silencio, porque después de todo, entendían que su padre acaba de morir, que tras la búsqueda bajo los escombros no fue posible localizar su cuerpo, que Asami había tenido que asistir a una ceremonia para honrar la memoria de su padre sin haber localizado sus restos, y que habían tenido que improvisar una especie de altar entre los escombros de una ciudad que ella misma había tardado años en reconstruir. Todos lo sabían, pero la realidad es que nadie se había atrevido todavía a mencionarlo porque parecía lo suficientemente doloroso para ella aún cuando no se mencionara. Sí, las cosas estaban lejos de ser perfectas.

Korra suspiró y tomó una decisión. Se puso de pie y se estiró, desentumiendo los músculos de todo su cuerpo. Naga soltó algo parecido a un chillido, reclamándole que rompiera con la comodidad que hasta hace unos instantes había experimentado.

"Lo siento chica, puedes quedarte aquí…" le dijo, acariciando su cabeza, a lo que Naga respondió con un sonido rugoso pero satisfecho que salió de su garganta. Pabu corrió a acomodarse sobre el lomo de Naga.

"¡Korra!" exclamó Bolin. "¿Vas a irte? Te perderás de la mejor parte."

"¿Y cuál es esa?" preguntó Korra, sonriéndole mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"El descubrimiento de que tengo un club de fans." Declaró Bolin.

"Eeh… creo que puedo dejarlo para otro día, ahora mismo tengo otros asuntos que atender."

_Mucho más importantes_ , pensó Korra.

"Como quieras. Te recuerdo que el Avatar no tiene que hacer fila para conseguir un autógrafo mío."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Korra, esperando que los ojos le estuvieran brillando lo suficiente ante tal descubrimiento. "De acuerdo… creo que han sido suficientes historias por hoy, los veré mañana."

Y Korra se despidió de todos para buscar a Asami.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

La encontró en una zona apartada de la isla, lo suficientemente lejos del resto de la gente como para no ser escuchado si lo que se estaba buscando era un poco de soledad. Era un viejo cuarto a un lado de una bodega en donde se almacenaban provisiones, un lugar con aparatos viejos para hacer ejercicio, en donde sobrevivía un viejo saco de boxeo que había visto mejores tiempos pero que todavía cumplía con su propósito. Por un momento, Korra permaneció a la distancia, decidiendo si lo mejor era dejar sola a su amiga o hacerle compañía. Asami golpeaba rítmicamente el saco de boxeo, apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pie izquierdo y giró dando una patada al saco que sacudió una buena parte del polvo acumulado quizá durante años. Apenas había aterrizado y lanzó una patada más, seguida de un derechazo y otra patada. De un momento a otro Asami parecía un remolino removiendo el polvo del lugar mientras que el Avatar no podía más que observarla con curiosidad y admiración. Estuvo ahí durante un par de minutos más, observando los movimientos de Asami y los golpes despiadados en contra del saco, hasta que decidió intervenir cuando encontró, cerca de donde se encontraba, unos almohadones de entrenamiento.

"Hey." Le dijo.

Se acercó a Asami sonriéndole ligeramente, alzando las cejas con gesto divertido, levantando el brazo, mostrándole el almohadón que ya estaba acomodado en su brazo, y haciéndole un gesto provocativo para que la golpeara. Asami, con la respiración agitada y secándose el sudor del rostro, se acercó a Korra, desafiante y con el fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, soltó un derechazo que no inmutó en absoluto a Korra, porque después de verla vapulear el saco de boxeo el Avatar esperaba un golpe mucho más fuerte. La morena alzó las cejas, como queriéndole preguntar si eso era todo lo que tenía, y Asami se puso en posición de combate. Izquierda, derecha, un puñetazo semicircular, otro más directo y ejecutado con una fuerza que consiguió tambalear ligeramente a Korra, pero solo porque estaba distraída observando la mirada decidida de Asami. Korra se movió hacia un costado y colocó el antebrazo sosteniendo la almohadilla como un escudo y el otro brazo cruzado para soportar mejor el impacto. Estaba preparada cuando Asami dio un salto y pateó con la parte interior del pie el artefacto. La muchacha cayó sobre uno de sus pies, dio media vuelta y golpeó con fuerza y de frente la bolsa. El puñetazo fue efectivo. Korra pensó que si hubiera sido contra una persona común y corriente, le habría roto un par de costillas. Un golpe más de Asami la obligó a dar un ligero paso hacia atrás para mantener el equilibro. La muchacha de ojos verdes giró ligeramente el torso y la cadera, mientras rotaba el puño para propinar un golpe más. Después soltó una especie de puñetazo en forma vertical, algo como un gancho que Korra estuvo a punto de esquivar por puro reflejo, sin embargo se mantuvo firme en su lugar, resistiendo los embates. Asami se posicionó frente a ella y le propinó una patada que la empujó a pesar de que opuso cierta resistencia, después saltó y estiró la pierna para descargarla bruscamente sobre Korra al momento de caer, que no tuvo más remedio que cubrirse con la almohadilla sobre la cabeza para evitar que la golpeara.  _¿Nunca se cansa?_  Pensó la muchacha, mientras caminaba hacia atrás, ocasionando que Asami diera algunos saltos y patadas intentando alcanzarla. Luego de uno o dos minutos, la muchacha regresó a golpearla con los puños, uno tras otro, derecho, izquierdo, directo, en gancho y Korra notó algo en la manera de moverse de Asami. Era una lluvia de golpes conducidos por algo parecido a la desesperación. Podía sentirlo en la manera errática en que los puños de Asami golpeaban el objeto acolchonado, en la respiración agitada de su amiga, en la forma en que tomaba aire para lanzar un golpe más. Korra asomó la cabeza para observar directamente a Asami, y le sorprendió encontrar su rostro sudoroso, enrojecido, los mechones de cabello adheridos a su piel y… ¿acaso estaba llorando? Korra se mordió el labio inferior y pensó qué hacer. Al parecer eso la distrajo y cuando Asami asestó una patada la almohadilla salió despedida hasta el otro lado de la habitación, dejando a Korra algo así como indefensa.

"Ese fue un buen golpe." Le dijo Korra, poniéndose en guardia y observando a Asami fijamente.

La respiración de su "contrincante" era irregular, casi espasmódica. El Avatar dirigió la mirada a los puños de Asami, y se sorprendió de manera desagradable cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía los nudillos lastimados, especialmente los de la mano derecha.

Era de esperarse porque Sato no llevaba las manos protegidas y Korra no sabía durante cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, golpeando el saco una y otra vez. Lo que Korra no esperaba era que Asami se lanzara al ataque una vez más. Ella no hubiera podido lastimarla, Asami estaba agotada y sus movimientos eran lentos, predecibles, así que se limitó a hacerse a un lado y rodearla.

"Creo que es suficiente." Le dijo Korra, pero Asami la ignoró y lanzó una patada por debajo que Korra no pudo esquivar, resultando en que se fue de espalda y por instinto usó aire control para no golpearse contra el piso.

"Asami, detente." Le dijo, recuperando el equilibrio.

Otro golpe más. Un sollozo ahogado y un gancho que no salió tan bien e hizo que Sato se tambaleara.

"Basta, estás lastimada."

Asami no la escuchó, soltó otro golpe más que ella apenas pudo evadir. Por un momento la ojiverde titubeó, al observar a Korra descubierta. Pero la otra joven no había tenido que luchar por su vida en innumerables ocasiones sin aprender nada acerca del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Evadió con relativa facilidad el siguiente ataque de Asami.

"Asami, se terminó." Le dijo, mientras levantaba un brazo para bloquear el golpe que la mayor le propinaba.

El puño derecho de Asami viajó con toda la intención de darle un golpe directo al rostro, y el Avatar, haciendo gala de sus reflejos y fuerza, lo detuvo con la palma de la mano. El impacto fue certero y el bloqueo exitoso. Durante un instante ambas se observaron fijamente, Asami con la respiración entrecortada y Korra con la mirada fija, sin parpadear. Apretó la mano para cerrarla alrededor del puño de Asami, que sangraba dolorosamente.

"¿Suficiente?" le preguntó con voz suave, sin apartar la mirada.

Fue como si presionaran un interruptor para despojarla de la energía que la mantenía en movimiento. Cayó de rodillas frente a Korra, que tan solo fue capaz de abrazarla cuando se encontraba en el piso, y comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña.

"Tranquila…" susurró Korra, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello de Asami. "Sé que duele… sé que tienes miedo… pero no sé muchas cosas, en realidad no sé cómo te estás sintiendo… sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea."

Para entonces el llanto de Asami era un sonido doloroso que conseguía desgarrar algo en el interior de Korra.

"Lo extraño…" murmuró Asami. Korra pudo sentir sus labios húmedos y fríos sobre el cuello, que en otras circunstancias la hubieran hecho estremecerse como ahora, pero por razones diferentes. "Hubo un tiempo en el que lo odié…"

Korra permaneció en silencio, esperando que Asami dijera lo que estuviera dispuesta a decir. Así que Asami se quedó en silencio, sollozando mientras Korra trazaba delicados círculos sobre su espalda.

"Ven conmigo." Le dijo finalmente, poniéndose de pie y conduciéndola hacia el exterior.

La tomó de la mano que no tenía lastimada con delicadeza, y la condujo hasta su habitación. Afortunadamente los demás parecían estar todavía inmersos en la charla nocturna alrededor de la fogata, así que nadie se percató de las dos figuras que se desplazaban lenta y silenciosamente hasta llegar a la habitación de Korra. La muchacha abrió la puerta del cuarto, y señaló el interior para que Asami entrara.

"Siéntate." Le dijo Korra con suavidad, señalándole la cama.

Asami la observó sin decir una palabra, pero obedeció. Había en sus ojos algo que opacaba ese brillo que Korra había visto tantas veces, y eso le preocupaba.

"Ahora vuelvo."

"Korra." la interrumpió Asami. "Debes estar cansada, será mejor que me vaya."

"¿Qué?" le preguntó el Avatar, sorprendida. "No, por supuesto que no." Le dijo, negando con la cabeza, mientras la observaba bajar la mirada. "Solo… dame un segundo, ahora vuelvo. Si te vas…" por un momento pensó en amenazarla… una advertencia inofensiva, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando observó la tristeza en los ojos de la joven. "Sólo dame tres minutos, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor no te vayas."

Asami pareció considerarlo un momento, para asentir finalmente.

_Bien._ Pensó Korra, y salió rápidamente para conseguir un poco de agua. En la cocina encontró un recipiente que llenó con el líquido y después dio media vuelta para volver, encontrándose con Jinora en su camino y casi derramando el agua en el proceso.

"¡Woa! Cuidado con eso."

"Lo siento, no te escuché venir."

"Solo vine por un poco de té." Le dijo sonriendo, acomodando ambas manos detrás de su espalda. "Korra, ¿te lastimaste?" le dijo, cambiando rápidamente su expresión por una de preocupación.

"¿Disculpa?"

Jinora señaló las manos de Korra, manchadas de sangre.

"No… no es nada, quiero decir… no es mía."

Jinora alzó las cejas e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. Korra desvió la mirada, pero finalmente decidió que mentir no era una opción.

"Es… de Asami."

"¡Qué! ¡No la he visto desde hace un buen rato y-!"

"¡Sshh!" exclamó Korra, y si hubiera podido habría agitado las manos para enfatizar el hecho de que quería que guardara silencio. "No es nada grave, por favor… ¿no digas nada?"

"¿Estás segura?" le dijo Jinora, todavía un poco alarmada.

"Sí, yo me haré cargo, no te preocupes, es solo una pequeña herida en la mano, estábamos… entrenando y fue un accidente."

Jinora frunció el ceño. Korra supo que no le creía del todo, al menos no la parte del entrenamiento y los accidentes, pero afortunadamente no hizo más preguntas. La realidad era que no quería exponer a Asami a las preguntas de los demás, suponía que no estaba del todo lista para hablar con todo el mundo acerca de la muerte de su padre, que tenía que experimentar el dolor de su pérdida… que a veces las personas tienen que enfrentar solos sus propios demonios, tan solo para librar esa batalla y volverse más fuertes en el futuro. Korra lo entendía bien, y aunque también sabía que la preocupación de los demás sería auténtica, tenía la seguridad de que Asami necesitaba tiempo, y Korra se aseguraría de que lo tuviera.

"De acuerdo, guardaré el secreto, ¿necesitas algo más? Tenemos algunas hierbas medicinales que pueden ayudar."

La mayor de los hijos de Tenzin caminó hacia una alacena y extrajo un pequeño recipiente de cerámica que le entregó a Korra.

"Pon un poco de agua y caliéntalo un par de minutos, si puedes humedecer un paño y envolverlo alrededor de la herida, le ayudará con el dolor." Concluyó, observándola mientras sonreía.

Una sonrisa que estaba incomodando un poco a Korra. Era como si estuviera tratando de decirle que sabía algo que ella no…

"Gracias." le dijo, observando el recipiente y dando un paso hacia atrás.

"¡Hey!"

Korra encogió el rostro en una mueca casi de dolor cuando escuchó la voz de Opal. Accidentalmente la había pisado al caminar hacia atrás.

"Korra, ¿en dónde estabas? ¿Quieres tomar un poco de té con nosotros?"

"Eh…" titubeó la morena, observando a Jinora que tan solo se encogió de hombros ligeramente.  _¡Ayúdame!_ Pensó la muchacha, pero la otra chica se dio media vuelta sin decir una palabra, aunque a Korra le pareció ver que sonreía disimuladamente. "Yo… no, gracias. Estoy cansada… voy a… ¿dormir?"

De verdad aquella no era una noche para decir mentiras. Su tono de voz era más falso que las escenografías en las películas de Varrick. Opal detectó la mentira al instante, observando los recipientes en las manos de Korra, que dejó caer los hombros con gesto derrotado.

"Asami se lastimó mientras entrenábamos, no es nada grave, sólo… ¿podrías no mencionarlo a los demás?"

El reconocimiento en la expresión de Opal fue instantáneo.

"No diré nada." Le dijo de inmediato, colocando una mano sobre el brazo de Korra y sonriéndole cálidamente. ¿Por qué todo el mundo le dirigía esa sonrisa cuando Korra mencionaba a Asami? No pensaría en eso en ese momento. "¿Está todo bien? ¿No son esas las hierbas que Pema utiliza para curar los rasguños de Meelo?"

"¡Heridas, no rasguños!" exclamó Meelo, entrando en la cocina. "¿Quién está herido? ¿Y por qué tardan tanto con el té?"

La joven Avatar observó al cielo y se preguntó por qué la vida era tan injusta.

"Me voy…" dijo Korra finalmente, escabullándose antes de que también Meelo comenzara a hacer preguntas. Caminó por el pasillo pero se detuvo cuando Opal la tomó del brazo.

"Korra, lo siento… solo quería saber, ¿todo está bien? Con Asami, quiero decir… sé que no es grave porque de lo contrario no estarías tan tranquila. Sólo quiero asegurarme."

"Sí, solo es una herida pequeña. Nada de qué preocuparse." Le aseguró Korra asintiendo con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo. ¿Korra?"

"¿Si?"

"Asami… lo de su padre, es muy doloroso para ella, sé que lo sabes y…"

Korra asintió con la cabeza. Para entonces, el hecho de que Opal se debatía entre decirle algo o no era evidente.

"Sólo dilo… lo que sea." Le dijo Korra, encogiéndose de hombros.

"No quisiera decir algo que no me corresponde, aunque supongo que de alguna manera ya lo sabes… pero Asami te aprecia mucho, durante el tiempo que estuviste ausente pudimos hablar de muchas cosas y eres muy importante para ella. Estoy segura de que si hay alguien con quien Asami puede lidiar con todo lo que le está sucediendo, eres tú. Asami es increíble ¿sabes? Ha logrado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, al igual que tú. Siempre nos ha apoyado ¡y ese cerebro suyo tiene unas ideas grandiosas!, pero siempre he creído que se preocupa demasiado por los demás y que constantemente pone las necesidades de los demás antes que las suyas…" Opal tomó aire, intentando poner orden a sus pensamientos, como si de pronto se sintiera abrumada e intentara poner fin a la conversación. "Solo intento decir que necesita a alguien que la ayude a superar todo lo que ha sucedido en este tiempo, y no puedo pensar en alguien mejor que tú. Siempre has sido tú."

Korra se mantuvo en silencio, asimilando las palabras de la nieta de Toph. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

"Haré… todo lo que pueda." Murmuró, observando los recipientes en sus manos.

"Lo sé."

Opal sonrió, se dio media vuelta y dejó que Korra continuara con su camino. ¿Tres minutos le había dicho a Asami? Iba a tener que disculparse con ella por tardar tanto. Cuando finalmente estuvo de vuelta en su habitación, deslizó la puerta con el hombro, entró y volvió a cerrarla.

Asami se había despojado de los zapatos y ahora se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas y los brazos alrededor de las piernas. La sangre en la herida de su mano había comenzado a secarse y ella no se había preocupado por limpiarla.

"Lamento haber tardado tanto." Le dijo Korra, dejando los recipientes sobre una mesita y buscando entre su ropa algunos paños de algodón que a veces usaba para vendarse los puños cuando entrenaba.

Después, tomó nuevamente el recipiente, asegurándose de apartar un poco de agua para las hierbas medicinales que Jinora le había entregado, se desplazó hasta donde se encontraba Asami, colocando la vasija con agua en el piso, y humedeciendo uno de los trapos en el agua.

"Primero tenemos que limpiarte."

Korra observó a Asami, que seguía sus movimientos alrededor del cuarto sin decir una palabra, hasta que finalmente se animó a hablar.

"Gracias…"

Korra le sonrió, y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

"No me lo agradezcas, déjame ayudarte."

Se subió a la cama, se sentó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas y estiró una mano para que Asami le diera la suya. Limpió cuidadosamente la sangre en la mano de Asami, teniendo que aplicar un poco de presión sobre la herida, que todavía sangraba ligeramente.

"Lo siento, dolerá un poco." Le dijo, a lo que Asami asintió con la cabeza y sólo se estremeció incómodamente durante un instante cuando Korra apretó con algo de fuerza la herida de Asami.

Finalmente, Korra hizo a un lado el paño sucio y utilizando agua control, utilizó su habilidad como sanadora sobre la herida de Asami. La heredera de las Industrias Futuro soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando el agua entró en contacto con la piel lastimada, como si no hubiera sido consciente hasta ese momento del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Cerró los ojos y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. Korra tuvo que pasar saliva con un poco de dificultad para ignorar el hecho de que su amiga, de pronto, se veía realmente adorable.

"¿Todo bien?" le preguntó Korra, maldiciendo por un segundo la aspereza en el tono de su voz causada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

"Si… se siente muy bien. Nunca había sentido algo así. Gracias otra vez."

Korra sonrió y continuó aplicando el agua sobre la herida de Asami. Un par de minutos lograron desvanecerla casi por completo, la experiencia le decía que no sanaría totalmente y de inmediato, pero al menos estaba segura de que en un par de días la mano de Asami estaría como nueva.

"Listo." Le dijo Korra, regresando el agua al contenedor y colocando las manos sobre las rodillas, observando como Asami abría los ojos y observaba su (hasta hace un momento) maltratada mano.

"Eres genial." Murmuró Asami, observando que la herida casi había desaparecido.

Korra se sonrojó. La muchacha de ojos verdes flexionó los dedos lentamente, poniendo a prueba su resistencia.

"No la forces demasiado, dale tiempo para sanar." Le informó Korra. "¡Ah!" exclamó, saltando de la cama y dando un par de pasos hacia el recipiente con las hierbas medicinales que Jinora le había entregado. "Conseguí esto, ayudará con el dolor."

El Avatar colocó un poco de agua dentro de la vasija de porcelana y la calentó con fuego control hasta que una pequeña nube de vapor escapaba del interior, junto con un delicado aroma parecido a lavanda y menta. Humedeció uno de los paños en la infusión y lo exprimió. Le hizo una seña a Asami para que extendiera la mano, y comenzó a envolverla con el paño con movimientos circulares.

"Sería bueno que la dejaras toda la noche, aliviará el dolor que puedas estar sintiendo." Comentó Korra, sonriendo de manera satisfecha. Después, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Asami inundados de lágrimas.

"¡Lo siento! ¿Lo apreté demasiado?" le preguntó alarmada, disponiéndose a quitarle el vendaje.

"No… no…" respondió Asami, negando vigorosamente con la cabeza y secándose con el dorso de la otra mano las lágrimas que tenía sobre el rostro. "Es sólo que no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que alguien cuidó de mí… de esta manera. "

Había algo como avergonzado en el tono de su voz, y a Korra se le rompía un poco el corazón al escucharla.

"Acostúmbrate, porque lo estaré haciendo con frecuencia."

Korra no supo exactamente de dónde había salido el comentario, solo le pareció adecuado decirlo. Parecía un buen momento, sin embargo, de pronto le pareció que había dicho demasiado.

"Pero por favor no vuelvas a lastimarte. No quise decir eso." Continuó la morena, intentando de alguna manera remediarlo. "Quiero decir… bueno, ya sabes. Solo… cuidar de ti. Si lo necesitas. Si quieres."

¿Era ella o estaba haciendo calor en esa habitación?

Asami sonrió. ¡Le sonrió directamente a ella!, levantó una mano para acariciarle el cabello que hacía algunos días había halagado, y Korra olvidó qué era lo que iba a decir después porque la mano cálida de Asami se desvió hasta su mejilla y luego uno de sus dedos trazó un delicado camino por su cuello.

"Sí quiero."

Korra sonrió. Aquellas dos palabras consiguieron despertar algo en su interior. Entendía que las cosas estaban cambiando, que entre Asami y ella  _algo_  había surgido varios años atrás, pero que entonces el destino se había encargado de poner su mundo de cabeza y ella había estado lo suficientemente ocupada luchando con sus demonios, el dolor y los pedazos de su vida que en algún momento había pensado irreparables. Fue como si un terremoto hubiera sepultado sus sentimientos por Asami en algún lugar profundo e inalcanzable, cuando apenas empezaba a descubrirlos. El misterio de lo que sentía por ella había quedado, al parecer, olvidado en algún lugar junto con lo que alguna vez habían sido sus sueños de grandeza. A veces, mientras observaba las estrellas durante las incontables noches en el Polo Sur, pensaba en ella y sonreía un poco. El tipo de sonrisa que dolía y aliviaba al mismo tiempo, como recordar que le hacía falta algo que ya no podía tener. Al final, pudo responderle una carta. Al final, entendió que ese sentimiento que tiraba de la comisura de sus labios y la obligaba a sonreír cada vez que pensaba en Asami, no podía ser sólo amistad. Lo supo con certeza cuando la volvió a ver tres años después y se sonrojó como una adolescente cuando ella le hizo un simple cumplido. Los escombros empezaban a desaparecer, aunque la tormenta no parecía haberse calmado. En su vida las cosas jamás parecían estar tranquilas y los misterios nunca del todo descubiertos. Ahora no era el momento, ¿o si? Su padre acababa de morir. ¿Cuándo lo sería entonces? Si ella había interpretado las señales correctamente, Asami correspondía sus sentimientos… pero no quería arruinar nada. Si tenía que esperar, lo haría… sería paciente, por ella.

"Será mejor que te deje descansar, debes estar agotada."

La voz de Asami la sacó de sus pensamientos, y la siguió con la mirada mientras la joven bajaba de la cama y se dirigía a la salida.  _Ahora_ , pensó Korra, sin reflexionarlo demasiado. Era cierto que había cambiado y aprendido varias cosas, pero dudaba que la impulsividad de su personalidad algún día desapareciera por completo. Se puso de pie rápidamente y alcanzó a Asami justo antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta.

"Puedes quedarte." Le dijo suavemente, sosteniendo su brazo y esforzándose para mantener la mirada sobre sus ojos verdes. Era extraño ese efecto de atracción que tenía sobre ella.

"Pero…"

"No me molesta, de verdad… pero si prefieres estar sola lo entenderé."

Asami la observó fijamente, y se mordió el labio inferior.

"No… en realidad no lo preferiría."

Korra asintió, soltándola del brazo y suspirando disimuladamente. Luego hizo un gesto con la mano, como invitándola a que se acomodara en donde quisiera. No es que hubiera muchas opciones además de la cama, a menos que quisiera utilizar el piso… algo que dudaba seriamente.

"Solo… me daré un baño y regreso, ¿de acuerdo?"

El Avatar asintió vigorosamente, pensando que un baño estaría bien para ella también.

No se necesitó más de media hora para que Asami regresara, con el cabello húmedo y una de esas pijamas de seda que Korra difícilmente encontraría cómodas para dormir. No hizo ningún comentario mientras observaba a Asami sentarse a un lado de ella y suspirar. Había algo en la posición de sus hombros, caídos y encorvados, que denotaba agotamiento y una pintura de desesperanza. Asami jugueteaba nerviosamente con el vendaje que Korra le había puesto en la mano.

"¿Duele mucho?" le preguntó.

"Casi no."

"Bien."

Korra posó la mirada en el piso y se mordió el interior de la mejilla, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Asami bostezó y se talló un poco los ojos con el dorso de la mano, así que el Avatar se acomodó sobre la cama e intentó actuar de manera natural, después de apagar la luz y dejar la habitación sumergida en la penumbra.

"Te ves agotada. Vamos, prometo no patearte mientras duermo." Comentó con el mejor tono bromista que fue capaz de conseguir.

Asami sonrió ligeramente, y se acomodó de inmediato a su lado, boca arriba y con las manos a los costados. De pronto, Korra tuvo el deseo casi irresistible de abrazarla.

Casi.

"Buenas noches Korra."

"Buenas noches Asami."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Durante semanas, meses e incluso años, Korra se despertaba constantemente a causa de las pesadillas que plagaban sus sueños. Era una sensación aterradora el no poder distinguir la realidad de las pesadillas, el tener que esforzarse para convencerse de que estaba a salvo, el repetirse una y otra vez que todo había sido un sueño hasta que el mundo entero se volviera nuevamente real, mientras ella luchaba entre jadeos, sudor, taquicardias y dolor. Lo recordaba bien. Dudaba que en algún momento lograra olvidarlo por completo, sobre todo porque de vez en cuando aún le sucedía, aunque afortunadamente, todo parecía estar volviendo lentamente a la normalidad y esas pesadillas parecían desaparecer poco a poco.

Así que cuando escuchó un grito en medio de la noche, hubiera jurado que de un solo salto habría llegado al techo. Los latidos de su corazón se volvieron frenéticos en un par de segundos, y le tomó algo de tiempo entender que no era ella la que estaba gritando.

Asami se había despertado a su lado y respiraba agitadamente entre un llanto desesperado y el temblor incontrolable de su cuerpo.

"¿Asami?" le preguntó en voz baja, pero la chica pareció no escucharla. "Asami." Levantó un poco el tono de voz, lo cual no consiguió ningún efecto. "¡Asami!" gritó, sacudiéndola lo suficientemente fuerte como para conseguir su atención.

La muchacha posó sus ojos verdes sobre el rostro de Korra, tenía la mirada desenfocada y la boca ligeramente abierta. Parecía que intentaba decirle algo pero no conseguía articular palabra.

"Solo fue un sueño." Le dijo Korra, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y apretándolo ligeramente.

La mirada de Asami volvió a la realidad. Ensombrecida por la angustia y el dolor.

"Tranquila." Murmuró el Avatar, moviendo la mano para cubrir su mejilla fría y húmeda. "Te prometo que las cosas van a mejorar."

Asami cerró los ojos y se acercó a ella, abrazándola finalmente. Fue una sensación gratificante, saber que confiaba en ella de esa manera, sin embargo el corazón se le encogió cuando entendió que esos pequeños espasmos de su cuerpo eran causados por el llanto.

En algún momento Korra se recostó sobre la almohada, sin dejar de sostenerla. Asami olía a flores frescas y lágrimas.

"Nada será lo mismo otra vez." Le dijo Asami, casi en un murmullo, acomodando la cabeza en su cuello.

"Lo sé."

Trazó delicados círculos sobre su espalda y sumergió suavemente los dedos en el cabello de Asami, hasta que tocó con la yema de los dedos la suave piel de la parte trasera de su cuello. Asami suspiró, y fue como si ese simple toque hubiera conseguido relajarla de inmediato.

"Pero eso no es algo necesariamente malo, ¿o sí?" le dijo, deteniendo un instante el movimiento de sus dedos.

Silencio, y después…

"No… no lo es."

La sintió sonreír.

Korra cerró los ojos y la aferró un poco más fuerte. Era una cercanía nueva y prometedora.

"Me alegra escucharlo."

Era como hablar en acertijos, jugar a adivinar. Pero Asami respiraba tranquilamente entre sus brazos y hasta se atrevió a posar un delicado beso sobre su mejilla, para después quedarse profundamente dormida entre su cuerpo. Así que el misterio no parecía tan insondable, ni sus sueños (los verdaderos, los mejores) tan inalcanzables.

**FIN.**


End file.
